From New York to Konoha and Back
by SnowCandie
Summary: real world and Japan is still back in naruto's time, hasn't been modernised yet. everywhere else is though. vote for who the main character is paired with. Just placed it here for now. will change once i get enough votes.
1. Evil mornings

From New York to Konoha and Back

From New York to Konoha and Back

Name: Sandra Renee Kingsly

Age: 16

Birthday: October 23

… Beep… beep… beep… beep… Slam!

I wake up to the damn sound of my alarm going off. As you may have noticed I killed it by slamming it into my side table. I thought it was funny, but now I have to buy a new clock.

"Great…" I mumble to myself.

I throw the covers off and sit up, grabbing my stereo controller and turn it on to Bleed it out by Linkin Park. Let me tell you a little about myself as I wake up some. My name is Sandra, and I'm 16 years old. I live in New York City. **(A: Duh! They could have read the title for that one!**_** S: Shut up! You made me explain it!**_** A: oh yeah, I guess I did! Lol. **_**S: Sweat drops form on head.**_**)**

I have long red and black hair and green eyes that seem to glow at night. Or so I've been told. I'm about 5'6 and 120 pounds, but that can stay between us. Lol. My dad died when I was 5 and my mom is a fashion designer. That's why I live in NY.

Right now I have to get up and get dressed for school. My uniform is a white, collared, button up t-shirt and black skirt with matching tie. I wear black stockings and shoes. My hair is normally in two buns, **(A: Not like Tenten.)**. That's what I'm wearing right now. Yay school! (Hint the sarcasm).

**Okay it's really short but I just want to know if it seems good enough for me to continue. I'm not sure who she will be paired up with so I'll just put who I think it best. But if you vote then I might change it to highest vote. So please review and vote who wins. I'll just put this in Naruto's section.**


	2. School

'Grrrrrr…' I get to school and as usual go straight to the roof

'Grrrrrr…' I get to school and as usual go straight to the roof. I always skip 1st period. I mean who cares about a bunch of old dead guys who made a bunch of mistakes when they were alive. History is so boring. Not to mention he talks really slow and he has a dull sounding voice. If he catches you asleep then he puts you up front, which is the worst part because he spits. Yuck. shudders. So yeah I went straight to the roof. Then for second period I go to music.

It's pretty cool I guess. We talk about music, why it is important and then we listen to it for the rest of class. We have 5 periods throughout the day. 1 of which is lunch smiles.

For 3rd period I have lunch. We don't eat at school for some odd reason. We get 2 hours though so that's cool. I go to the Japanese place down the street. They have the most awesome sushi I have ever eaten. Anyway so after lunch is 4th period.

I have art then. Now art is my favorite class. It is the absolute bomb. I love to draw chibi characters. Lol. So next and last is 5th period. I have algebra3 advanced. It sucks! I already know it. I have perfect A's. It's pointless.

Want to know what else is pointless? After school is out they keep you for 2 hours because school ends at 12. How stupid is that? So yeah I'm bored out of my mind watching 4 guys get in a fist fight cause of some slutty brunette. (Ha! Bet you thought I was gonna say blonde! Lol.) **( A: sorry blondes just a joke don't kill me. dodges flying objects.) **I can't wait to get home.


	3. Meeting new faces

Well I suppose you all are wondering how this has anything to do with Naruto. Well you see, here, Naruto isn't a TV. show or another world or something like that. It is a real place in Japan, only they have been slightly modified. As in they wear modern day clothes and have modern technology, but they have the same concept of villages and kages and stuff. Anyway my Aunt's name is Shizune. Heard of her? Lol. Yeah she is the lady who is always chasing Tsunade around.

BACK TO STORY PEOPLE!!

So yeah I'm walking home right now and guess who I see talking to my mom. None other than my dear Aunt Shizune. Along with her is Sasuke **(A: who is good in my story, along with Itachi. Not sure if I'll put him in or not.) **, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi.

'Gee, I wonder why she brought them.' I thought to myself.

I walk up at apparently the end of a conversation and everyone is staring at me.

'Boy do I feel loved.' I think sarcastically.

"Um, I'm home?" I said awkwardly.

My mother grins at me and helps break the silence with a, "Hi honey. How was school?"

I tell her it was fine and that I as going up stairs to change. I got up stairs and took off my uniform, (shut up perverts!), and raided my closet. I got a black **My chemical Romance** t-shirt and some tight fitting blue jeans. I found my green converse under my bed among my many other lost treasures. Lol. So yeah, I go down stairs and guess what; all eyes are on me again.

"How many times are you all going to stare at me?" Ooops, I didn't mean to say that out loud but whatever.

Shizune clears her throat and walks awkwardly towards me. She wraps her arms around me and whispers in my ear, "How is my favorite niece doing?"

"I'm ok." I whisper back.

She releases the hug and goes to stand by the others. Mom clears her throat this time and blurts out, "Sandra, Shizune wants you to go and stay with her for a while."

All eyes go to her as she stares at the ground.

"So what do you want me to do then mom?" I ask slowly. She looks at me and says, "Well I want you to go and have a good time of course." I raise an eyebrow an ask,

"Then why is everyone acting so weird?" She had a look of complete shock wash over her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sandra, this blonde haired young man is Naruto, the raven haired one is Sasuke, this lovely young woman is Sakura, and the handsome tall gentleman is Kakashi."

"Hello." I say politely.

Everyone nodded at their introductions which I though was funny. So yeah after about 20 minutes I was finally told to go upstairs and pack. Now, I would sit here and tell you what all I packed but I would rather not waste my breath. So after I got done I went downstairs and my aunt, the others and me left.


	4. Suna

Once we got to their village they showed me some stuff and then Kakashi took me to his favorite book store. I got a few (not his make-out paradise ones you perverts) romance books, a mystery, and several horror books. Naruto came in next, guess what he did! Yup! He dragged me to the ramen bar. We had 4 bowls a piece (I was hungry!). Afterwards he drug me all around Konoha showing me the sites and introducing me to his friends. I met Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. (He was the cutest dog I have ever seen. Even though he looked like he would eat me because he is huge!) I got back to Shizune's at like midnight.

Shizune woke me up the next morning at like 4am. She said that her, Kakashi and the other 12 teens I met had to report to Suna along with Tsunade for a meeting with the Kazekage. Naruto kept telling me that he was so happy that I would be able to meet his 3 friends Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Shikamaru blushed when he heard he name. 'Aww how cute.' I thought snickering.

Anyway so we arrived in Suna 2 days later. We stayed at the hotel they had there. The next morning, Tsunade and Shizune left to go to the meeting with the Kazekage. Yippee for me right? I mean what am I suppose to do? I've never been here before. Well anyway once they left all the girls came busting into my room and they proceeded to scare the crap out of me. The evil things came towards me and yanked me out of bed, they forced dressed me, forced feed me, and then they jerk me down the smoldering streets of Suna for their big flipping shopping adventure.

'Somebody help me!' I whined to myself.

"Hey Sandra is it ok if I call ya Sand or Sandy?" Ino asked me. I thought it was odd and random but none the less I just nodded. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Sweet. Hey let's go check out that shop over there!" She yelled and then bolted.

"Hey where are you- ow!" I was cut off when Sakura grabbed hold of my wrists and proceeded to yank me to the store.

'I wonder what the boys are doing.' Was my last thought before I violated and buried in clothes.

**A: Wow been awhile for this story huh? Man how long ago did I right this? I just re-read it and im all like I like the idea I had but I think it would be better if I re-write it. But then again I can just make the rest better cuz that begging was simply unimportant. Oh look im rambling. I sorry DON'T KILL ME. It's not my fault. I'm on a sugar high right now. !1**


	5. GRRRRRR

"YES I'm FINALLY FREE FROM THE EVIL BIMBOS OF DOOM!" I crashed onto my needs as I shouted as loud as I could. I was finally free from them. No more shopping, no more dresses, no more weird looks, and no more yanking me around. I was so happy. Sigh, and then the boys came. Apparently this hotel comes with a pool. So naturally the guys decided to be mean. First Naruto ran up behind Hinata who surprisingly smacked him and threw her in the pool, Shikamaru latched onto Temari, Chouji onto Ino, Neji onto Sakura, Lee unto Tenten, and finally that jerk-faced Sasuke had to go and grab me. I screamed bloody murder as the cold water met my body. I froze on contact.

I started coughing when I surfaced, ya know cuz im the idiot who decided to scream while being dumped in water instead of sucking in air. All the boys were laughing there butts off, expect for Uchiha and Hyuuga, they simply smirked.

"jerks." I muttered. And wouldn't ya know it but apparently I was having a bad reaction to the water when I decided to jump up and pull that stupid Uchiha. Sandra Renee Kingsly, nice sweet girl, never does anything wrong, is always polite, UNTIL YA THROW HER IN A POOL OF FREEZING FRICKIN WATER NUMB-NUTS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FEEL MY MIGHTY RATH DIPSHIT!

Ok I'm calm. Sorry but seriously it's cold! What do you want me to do sing comba frickin ya? _**(S: and no I don't care that I probably didn't spell that right but it's not my fault blame the author!**_** A: hey! What the heck did I do? **_**S: oh nothing)**_

"You're gonna pay for that Kingsly." The stupid Uchiha muttered darkly.

"Bring it on Chicken-ass." I spat back.

"Well well well. What have we here?" We all glanced up to see my aunt, Tsunade, Kakashi, and the Kazekage starring at us. I Took one look at the Kazekage and nearly fainted.

'I think I'm in love.' I couldn't help but think that I mean seriously. this guy is gorgeous.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Uchiha glaring at me.

'What I'd do now?'

**A: Sorry it's short but I'm tired and I have other stories to update too ya know. Sheesh some people. Lol jk love ya guys AND WOULD YA PLEASE REVIEW?**


End file.
